The Unforeseen Book 1: Stage Set
by Bookitis
Summary: Harry James Potter, born Harrison Orion Black, is the adopted older brother to Lance William Potter. Lance is the real Boy-Who-Lived & Harry is the tossed aside child. Think you've heard this story before? Not this one. With new takes on old ideas comes a story of friendship, betrayals, and the unfair events of life. Harry will learn that unforeseen events can cause dreams to die.
1. Summary

Harry Potter Fanfiction Story

By: Bookitis

The Unforeseen Book 1: Stage Set

Plot/Summary:

Harry James Potter is the older brother to the Boy-Who-Lived (BWL). While Lance (BWL) lives a spoiled life, Harry is neglected by Lily and James Potter. Remus seems to be the only person who knows Harry exists. Harry is about to start Hogwarts, but little does he know that whatever happens this year will set the stage for what is to come.

* * *

Stuff you should know before you read. In this story Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived, Lance is. I know in many stories if Harry is not the BWL then the person who is, is a spoiled son of a gun. It will not be so in this story. Harry and Lance are good friends until outside circumstances force them apart.

I write stories, fanfiction or not, with themes in mind. The main theme in this story is: Life brings unforeseen situations, how you handle them show who you are.

**Disclaimer: I own only the ideas you have never seen previously written and published. Who owns Harry Potter? J.K. Rowling, duh. **

Any questions, comments, or concerns? THEN REVIEW AND LEAVE A COMMENT! ;)


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer: I own only the ideas you have never seen previously written and published. Who owns Harry Potter? J.K. Rowling, duh. **

**I would also like to give a BIG thanks and shout out to my Beta Reader, Kefalion! She is amazing, please go check out her stories! :) **

* * *

Book 1: Stage Set

Preface

_Evening of September 25th, 1978_

"Kreacher! Listen to me, I do not have much time," gasped a young man dressed in a dark cloak. He laid at the base of a fountain in the middle of a small lake inside of a cave.

"But Young Master, yous is hurt! Kreacher must help," insisted a small house elf a few feet away from the young man.

"Y-you must take this—" the man doubled over panting heavily in pain, "—this locket and protect it… Give it to little master Harrison." By this point the young man was curling up in pain on the hard, cold, rocky ground.

"B-but Young Master, I is house elf, I needs to help Young Master!" whimpered Kreacher in pained panic.

The sickly looking young man turned to his faithful companion, and tried to smile. It turned into a grimace.

His lips were parched even though they were wet and an empty chalice lay at his side. Using what little lucidness he had left, the man whispered, "You can help me by leaving me." He paused at the horrified look Kreacher was giving him, before continuing. "Give this locket to little Harrison and give Harrison to the… the Potters…. yes, Sirius is their friend… they will love him…" The tired youth trailed off, looked up and locked eyes with his most trusted friend, Kreacher the House Elf.

Kreacher stared into his young master's eyes and replied in a solemn voice. "Is this be an order, Young Master?"

The man's crystal blue eyes started to tear up. Focusing all of his attention and remaining strength on Kreacher, he slurred a quiet "Yes."

With a loud _pop_, Kreacher the House Elf disappeared to follow his orders.

The Young Master fell unconscious, his arm sliding into the water that surrounded him. The serene waves became disrupted as hundreds of Inferi woke up and dragged the man's body into the cold and icy depths of the water-logged cave.

He was never seen again.

* * *

**Any comments, questions, concerns? Review and get it off your chest...Please. ;)**


	3. Chapter 1

The Unforeseen: Book 1: Stage Set

By: Bookitis

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**Shout out to my Beta reader Kefalion for helping me bring this story to life and make sense and for catching my stupid mistakes! **

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrival

_Morning of September 26__th__, 1978 _

"Lily, what's for breakfast?" whined an eighteen year old man from his seat at a wooden table. His face lay on his folded arms. His foot softly kicking the table leg.

Storming out from the kitchen, a young redheaded woman with green eyes wacked the whining man on the head.

"Ouch!" yelped the hazel eyed man as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Lily tried to hide her smile as she retorted. "That's for asking me a question you would ask your mother. And I am _certainly_ not your mother!"

James turned around to face Lily, his expression twisting into a look of horror. "I surely hope you're not my mother! If that was true, then after last night I'd never be able to look at my father again!"

At that comment the two newlyweds burst into a laughing fit that went on for several minutes. Because she was laughing so hard, Lily had dropped to the ground and curled up.

"Oh, Merlin! James!" Lilly squealed scandalized. "I'll never be able to look your parents in the eyes again!"

James smirked before joining his wife on the floor. "Just as I planned," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her shaking form. Lily jerked up, banging her head on her husband's chin. James yelped before rubbing his jaw. "Merlin! That's going to leave a mark."

Lily turned to him and leaned closer, "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

James' eyes went wide. "Sweet Merlin, yes!" But then, taking a moment to sniff the air, his nose scrunched up. "Uh, Lily? Why does it smell like something is burning?"

Lily looked confused for a second before loudly gasping, "The bacon!" and scrambling off to the kitchen, leaving James alone on the floor. The shaggy haired man pouted. "What about my kiss?" he inquired to the now empty room.

A couple of loud bangs and clanks sounded from the kitchen followed by a scream cut short. James' head shot towards the kitchen. Slowly standing up, he questioned, "Lily?" When he received no answer he inquired again. "Lily-Bear? You okay in there?" No sound.

Now becoming officially worried James ran for the kitchen, "Lily! Wha—umpf!" Just as James rushed under the entry way, lime green goop spattered onto his head and dripped onto his shoulders. James looked towards a hysterical Lily in shock. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times mimicking a fish.

"Cat got your tongue, James?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling in joy.

"You…you pranked _me_?" sputtered the stunned prankster.

Lily smiled mischievously, "You act like I've never pranked you before."

James' eyes bulged. "You have?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You don't really think that Sirius or Peter are smart enough to pull off that graduation prank, do you?"

If possible, James' mouth hung open even wider than before. Lily waved her hand in front of James. "Sweetie, you okay?" James finally blinked and then grinned. "Oh good, I didn't break you," voiced Lily.

James paid no attention and instead jumped for joy. "I told the guys I would make a Marauder out of you yet!"

Lily raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Who said _you_ made me a Marauder? I've always had the Marauder spirit, I just never wanted to steal your thunder at school. I'd rather let you get caught for my pranks."

James ignore his wife and grabbed her in his arms and swung her around. "Life makes sense now!"

Lily screeched. "JAMES POTTER! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INTANCE!"

James let go and jumped away on instinct. "What's wrong?" Lily just glared at him and then gestured to her now goop covered self.

James started to laugh at his now green wife. At her fierce death glare, the smile died on James' face and his laughter trailed off. Seeing his wife stock towards his with her spatula, he tried to placate her. "Lily-Bear, the love of my life, please put the spatula down. Let's talk this out, I'm sure that goop will come out!"

As his wife drew near, James threw his hands up to protect his face and cringed. He waited for the blow to come. When it didn't he peaked out from behind his hands to see his wife leaning on the counter in the midst of a silent giggling fit. "Huh?" James was bewildered.

"Oh, James! You should have seen your face!" His wife was able to manage a few words before collapsing into another fit.

James turned indignant. "My face is not something to be made a mockery of!" As he saw his wife continue to laugh, he gave up and sat on the counter beside her. Knowing she would not be of any help for the next minutes, James pulled out his wand to try to clean up the green goop mess.

"_Finite!"_ James spoke and waited for the mess to go away.

It did not.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

"_Finite….FINITE! FINITE! FIIIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIITTTTTTTTTE!" _James huffed and puffed. Still nothing happened. James turned towards his wife who was now just recovering her breath. "Lilly. Why is it not going away?" James asked.

Lily peaked up at him with twinkling eyes. "That's because the spell hasn't ended yet." As if commanded by her statement, the goop started to tickle him.

"Ahhhhahahhaha, stop! Hahahhahaha, please Lily! Hahaha, make it stop! Hahahahaha." James squirmed as he tried to control his reaction to the tickling goop.

"What's the magical word?" mocked Lily.

James' eyes went wide, "No, NEVER—Hahahahahaha—Fine! LILY POTTER IS A BETTER PRANKSTER THAN I!"

Lily gave a big smile. "And don't forget it! _Finite Incantatem." _All of a sudden the goop disappeared and the tickling stopped.

James sighed in relief and gasped for more air. Sitting back up on the counter, James snatched his wife into his arms. "You know what?" the breathless man whispered to his wife.

"What?" she whispered back her eyes looking into his.

"I'm so glad I married you."

Lily lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I get to find out all your little quirks. And keep them to myself," James murmured into her ear.

"Oh really?" her words ghosted across his lips. They were so close to each other. James leaned even closer, their lips millimeters away from each other.

_Ding-Dong_, the doorbell rang.

Lilly pulled back a fraction to look into James' eyes. Lily's eyes screamed homicidal rage. "James, if that is Padfoot, he will never ever have children or a dating life," Lily seethed barely above a whisper.

James paled in fear for his friend. He really hoped Padfoot wasn't at the door. The now frightened man pulled away from his wife and left to answer the door.

As he opened the door, James sent one last brief prayer to the Heavens. Looking out his front door James saw nothing until he heard a cooing noise. He looked down. James Potter's eyes shot wide open. "Lily! Lily, come here!" James' voice cracked as he called for his wife.

Walking into view, Lily called out in concern, "James, what's wrong? You're acting like you've just seen a… baby?" Lily blinked her eyes once.

Twice.

Three times.

"James, that's a baby. Why is there a baby on our door step? OH MY MERLIN! WE HAVE A _BABY_ ON OUR DOORSTEP! James! Baby! Who would leave—" Lily was cut short from her panic attack as James wrapped his arms around her.

"Lily, listen to me. Take a deep breath in, and let it all out. In and out. Breath with me, in and out." Together they breathed until Lily had calmed.

"Now, there seems to be a letter. Maybe if we read it, we'll find out what's going on," James spoke soothingly.

Lily nodded before leaving her husband's comforting embrace to pick up the mysterious child from the ground. The moment she had situated the baby into her arms, its eyes opened. She gasped. The child's eyes were the bluest eyes she had ever seen, except for on one other person. She knew all babies were born with blue eyes and normally didn't turn to a different color until around six months old. Time would only tell if the child's eyes would remain this beautiful blue.

"Lily, what are you looking at… wow those are some really blue eyes!" James paused to consider a thought, "Kind of reminds me of Sirius' eye color."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, that's why the eyes seemed familiar.

James then bent down to pick up the letter that had dropped when Lily picked up the child.

"Hey, Lily come look at this." James motioned to the letter.

"What James?" Lily replied before looking towards the envelope.

James hesitated before saying, "The letter is addressed to Lord and Lady Potter."

Lily's head jerked upwards is surprise. "What? Do you think a Pureblood wrote it?"

James nodded his head slightly. "It is very probable. The thickness of the parchment indicates a wealthy sender, and the ink is a dark green, which means the letter is most likely from a Pureblood family whose Head of House is or was a Slytherin at Hogwarts. Plus the lettering slant and style just screams Ancient Pureblood family."

Lily blinked at the information overload she was not use to hearing from her husband. "And you know all this why?"

James rolled his eyes. "The Potters are an Ancient Pureblood family, and though we are a Light family at present, I grew up being taught this kind of stuff."

"Oh." Lily turned towards the sitting room to the left of the front door and carefully sat down on the burgundy couch. James followed his wife after closing the front door and sat beside her on their loveseat.

"So, what does the letter say about this little cutie?" cooed Lily as the little baby grabbed her index finger. As the baby grabbed her finger, something shinny caught her attention. It was a locket that was silver with a green S in the middle of an amber-like surface. Lily was going to comment on it when James interrupted her.

"Let me look… Oh, my Merlin! Lily you need to see this!" James' face had gone white as he finished reading the letter.

Lily grabbed the letter as best she could considering the baby she was holding. She scanned the letter and when she had finished she looked over at James as she let the letter fall from her grip and float to the floor.

Lily sat, dumbfounded before slowly turning her gaze towards the child in her arms. "James, do you realize the implications this letter has, and what it could do?"

The man with wild hair nodded his head and stood up from the couch to pace. "Lils, we need to tell Dumbledore. Padfoot too," James added as an afterthought.

"And leave Remus out of it? I don't think so!" Lily glared indignantly from her spot on the couch. She was trying her hardest not to jostle the child too much.

James turned to his wife and knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "But we suspect Remus to be the leak," he spoke gently.

Lily snarled causing James to flinch in fright. "JAMES CHARLES POTTER! How _dare_ you even _think_ that Remus would turn! Frankly, I would suspect Peter to turn first!" Lily's face was now as red as her hair.

"But Lily! Remus is a werewolf—a Dark creature!" stated James, pleading with his wife to believe him.

The ginger's eyes narrowed and as she opened her mouth to tear into James some more, a gurgling laugh came from her arms.

The two both froze and glanced down at the forgotten child. The child had its eyes alight with laughter and a huge smile on its face. The child then yawned and stretched its arms toward Lily.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, their fight seemingly forgotten. "Did he just yawn?"

"Yeah, and he reached for yah? Smart kid, already knows who he can trust," James beamed.

Lily tore her eyes from the child to her husband, "Does that mean you want to keep him? Knowing who he is?"

James gazed into his wife's eyes. "Yes. Plus after the letter saying he has no mom and dad anymore, there is no way you'd let that kid out of your sight. But we should tell Albus and Padfoot—"

"—and Remus," interrupted Lily.

James looked sharply at his wife. "We'll talk more about this after this little tyke goes down for a nap… They do take naps at two months, right?" Lily rolled her eyes and got up off the couch and walked upstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes…" replied James to a now empty room.

Upstairs, Lily took the child to the spare room and transfigured a baby crib for the child.

"We'll buy you an actual crib once we've convinced Albus that we are keeping you, no matter what." Lily spoke softly to the little boy.

The child's eyes peered up at Lily, and those blue sapphires melted Lily's heart. She gently place the boy into the crib and whispered goodnight to the child who had stolen a place in her heart.

The new mother took one last look at the sleeping child before she left the room. "I will always protect you, Little Harrison." Lily declared fiercely and then she closed the door.

As Lily stood in front of the door, she vowed then and there that no matter what happened she would protect that innocent boy, with her life. She may not be his biological mother, but her mothering instincts refused to let the child leave. She would take care of him and love him as her own.

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns? Review! **


	4. Chapter 2

The Unforeseen: Book 1: Stage Set

By: Bookitis

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am just practicing my writing!**

**Shout out to my Beta reader Kefalion for helping me bring this story to life and make sense and for catching my stupid mistakes!**

**Sorry about the delay, I was in a car accident and I recently started college. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up sooner. :)**

**Readers, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vow of a Mother

_Afternoon of September 26th, 1978_

After Lily was out of sight with the baby, James walked over to the fireplace on the opposite side of the hallway. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, James tossed it into the fireplace shouting, "Padfoot's Bachelor Pad!"

Once the flames had turned green, James stuck his head in. "Sirius!" belted James as loudly as he could without waking the baby Lily was trying to put down for a nap.

A muffled thud was heard along with some curses and footsteps before a tall man stumbled into view. The young man peered into the fire with bright blue eyes almost hidden under his black hair.

"That you, Prongs?" asked Sirius before he interrupted himself with a yawn. "Damn, dude. It's only eleven. What do you need that can't wait 'til noon?" questioned the shirtless young man. The only article of clothing he wore was a pair of red sweats which hung low on his hips.

James rolled his eyes at his friend's concept of early, and then gave a solemn face. "Sirius, Lily and I have received some… news that we want to tell you." Thinking on his feet, he continued, "Come over at five. We will discuss what we need to and then have dinner. Don't be late." With that said, he ended the fire call before a bewildered Sirius could ask any questions.

James knelt back and rested for a moment. He stared at the Floo powder jar which resided on a ledge three feet to his right and four feet above the floor. The powder was contained in the same Floo Jar that his parents used before they had given it to Lily and him as a wedding gift.

The jar was made out of some sort of crystal with small gems circling around the top and bottom rims. It had been in the family for generations, passed down to the eldest male Potter when he got married.

James shook himself from his thoughts and grabbed a small handful of Floo powder. The kneeling man hesitated. Did he really want to firecall Remus? What if Dumbledore was right? What if a werewolf could not be trusted? James had never truly realized how dangerous a werewolf could be until Moony had gone to attack Snape. When James had stood between the snarling wolf and the boy he had bullied, he had been scared stiff. Never before had he felt so much fear. It took every ounce of courage, and afterwards he was trembling like a leaf. Poppy had to give him several calming potions before he could even begin to think again. That moment in the Shrieking Shack had changed him. _Nothing changes your opinion of your enemy like saving his life_, James thought snorting to himself.

Maybe Lily was right and Peter was much more likely to go Dark than Remus. As guilty as he felt thinking that about his longtime friend, he knew that Peter was easily influenced by others and attached himself to the strongest wizards. It was a deadly combination.

Yet Remus was a werewolf. Werewolves were classified by the Ministry as Dark Creatures for a reason. No matter how nice Remus was during most of the month, in the week leading to the full moon he was snappish and then on the night of the full moon he turned into a man eating wolf!

James clenched his fist full of Floo powder. What should he do? Decisions, decisions.

The hazel-eyed eighteen-year-old sat pensive until he eventually heard his wife coming down the stairs. He made his decision, and tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace calling out "Moony's Place." As he leaned into the fire, he felt his wife join him on the padded rug, sticking her head in alongside his. They waited for Remus to answer.

"James? Lily? What is going on? I was just on my way out. I start at my new job today," came Remus' voice as he walked into sight, patched cloths and worry lines evident.

Lily's eyes softened. Remus was like the brother she never had, and it hurt to see him so troubled. He was the only man in her life who didn't drive her to homicidal levels. Remus had always been so nice and caring. It just wasn't fair that he had been dealt such bad cards by the Fates.

Noticing that Lily was lost in her thoughts, James starting talking first.

"Hey, Moony. We'll be quick. We just wanted to invite you to our house for dinner. Sirius already knows and we are going to see if Albus—" here Remus's eyes narrowed. "—can make it." James trailed off not knowing what to say next. He looked towards Lily.

Lily got the hint and continued for him. "Some information has come to us by unusual means and we wish to share it with the three of you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Remus asked; "Is Peter not invited?"

Lily, knowing her husband wouldn't know what to say, butted in with; "He said he was visiting his mother tonight. It's her birthday today."

Lily was never more grateful as she was now for her excellent memory recall. She was also very much relieved that it actually was Peter's mother's birthday today.

Remus seemed to relax a bit and then asked, "Alright. What time do you want me to come?"

"Six—" James started before being interrupted by his wife.

"Five o'clock would be fine, Moony." Then with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes she added, "Then I'll get to tell you all about the prank I played on James earlier."

Remus chuckled at the scandalized look on James' face. "I was wondering when you would pull one on him. Watch out Prongs, Lil's a scary combo with her pranking skills and ability to hold a grudge forever!"

The innocuous smile Lily was wearing sent James' face paling.

The lull in conversation was destroyed by a loud buzzing sound coming from the watch Lily had given Remus for Christmas in their fourth year.

Glancing down at the watch and turning it off, Remus gulped.

"I apologize for cutting this short, but if I fail to leave now for my job, I will be late on my first day. And my new boss hates it when people are late. I need to leave, but I will see you tonight for dinner then."

With that said, Remus ended the Floocall, and the married couple were back on their knees.

"I think that went well," announced Lily as she stood up slowly, stiff from kneeling for so long.

Switching from sitting on his knees to his butt, James pouted. "Where are you going?"

Lily turned towards her husband. "I'm contacting Dumbledore via my Phoenix Mirror."

Lily pulled a small red stone from her back pocket and pressed it close to her lips, whispering "Albus Dumbledore is needed at the Marauder's Headquarters tonight at 6:30pm."

After feeling the stone heat up and then cool down—signaling that the message had been sent—Lily slipped it back into her pocket.

"Alright, it's done. Dumbledore should be here at six thirty, while the other two should be here at five," Lily said as she walked closer to her husband she helped him off the floor.

"You invited Albus a whole hour and a half later, why?" questioned James as he brushed the extra Floo powder off of his pants.

Lily nodded and held her partner's arm, rubbing it in comfort. "Yes. I know you trust Dumbledore, but he's always seemed off to me. I can't put my finger on it, but my gut says not to trust him."

James paused his defense of Albus once the woman of his dreams mentioned her gut. James may not want to believe her, but after knowing her since first year, he knew to follow her instinct.

Patting his wife's hand, he spoke. "I'll trust your judgment for now. Just know it hurts me that you don't trust my pseudo grandfather."

Lily visibly relaxed and smiled up at him.

James' heart melted at the smile she wore. It was moments like this that proved to him that making Lily smile was worth anything. Sure it hurt that Lily didn't trust Albus, but marriage was about sacrifice and compromise. And sometimes, it was better to have peace than to be right. It was a lesson he learned recently.

James was startled out of his thoughts when he was pulled out of the living room and towards the kitchen. "Wha—where are we going?"

"Dear husband, in case you have forgotten, we have failed to eat breakfast. And dear, I am hungry."

James perked up at the thought of food. "Well then sweetheart, lead the way."

* * *

After the Potters had finished their lunch, they cuddled up on the loveseat in their living room. The two lovebirds were taking a moment to figure out how to deal with the drastic change to their lives. Just this morning they were laughing and trying to eat breakfast. Now they had a two month old child to take care of. Which, under normal circumstances, was tricky enough, they also had to deal with the ramifications this innocent child brought, especially the danger.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" murmured the redhead, craning her head to look up at James.

"You want to keep the kid, right?" James questioned.

Knowing her husband was looking for her desire to keep the baby, Lily responded in a solemn voice, "I do. I, Lily Evans Potter, will love Harrison Orion Black, like my own son. I will forever watch over him as I would my own child. Harrison is now _my_ child. So mote it be." A bright light flared, signaling her magic would keep her to her vow.

James' eyes widened in surprise, "Ya know, when I asked that question, I wasn't expecting a vow…"

Lily crossed her arms. "Well, you got one, deal with it."

Not wanting to deal with a cross Lily, (because honestly, who would?) James was quick to defend himself. "Alright! I just think that a vow was overkill," James started to backtrack once he saw how upset he was making his wife. "But, you answered my question, so it doesn't matter!"

James wanted to slap himself as he took in the way her face changed to show her displeasure. That was not what she wanted to hear. "JAMES! HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE MY VOW! IT DOESN'T MATTER—WHY I OUGHT TO—"

The redhead was cut off by a kiss.

…

"Don't think I'll let you get away with that," she muttered in between kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck as she turned to lean on him.

"Yes, you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me, and you know I love you, and that I am only a man." James smiled into the kiss.

Lily broke away scoffing, before letting the argument go so she could continue to kiss her husband.

Just as things were about to get more serious, they were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

James groaned as Lily smiled. "Looks like someone is awake."

James grabbed her to continue kissing. "Can't we just leave him crying? It's not like crying is going to hurt the kid."

Lily giggled as she pulled away to stand and started walking up the stairs. "I'm still going to go get him."

As Lily sauntered out of sight, James slouched and ran his hand through his hair. James took his glasses off to rub his face. "Damn... How can I take care of a kid? How is this going to work?" he whispered to himself full of doubt. His round glasses hanging from his fingers, James stared at the floor lost in thought.

This was how Lily returned to find him. "James?" she inquired softly, Harrison resting on her hip.

He shook his head, still lost in thought.

Lily, still holding the child, knelt down in front of him and gently rested her hand on his knee.

James jerked at the touch. But he eventually raised his head to look at his wife.

"I can't do it. I can't raise a child. I've never even been around children! For Merlin's sake, I was an only child!" James rushed out, his panic barely held back.

Lily smiled and pulled her husband into a half hug. "Oh, sweetie. You aren't raising the child alone. I'm here, and we can learn together. I know you're scared, that's okay. I am too. But I know that everything will be okay."

James stared into her eyes searchingly. "But how do you know that?"

Lily lifted an eyebrow. "Because wizards have been raising children for centuries. Our parents raised us. And their parents raised them. You don't think they weren't scared, do you? Because they were. And we turned out okay. As long as we love Harrison and any future children, everything will work out. Because love heals and fixes everything."

James nodded in agreement. He swallowed and smiled. "Alright, lets' do this. Let's raise Little Harrison!"

Turning towards the child, James gently took him from Lily, and cradled him.

Lily's heart swelled in joy as she witnessed the pure wonder and amazement reflected in her husband's countenance. Quickly summoning their wizarding camera, Lily snapped a picture of the two, capturing this precious moment.

James looked up, surprised at the sound, and gave a goofy grin.

Lily giggled as she released the camera button, thus ending the wizarding picture.

Then Harrison decided it was a good time to start wailing.

Both now new parents jumped and stared at Harrison in concern. James panicked. "Lily…Lily, what do I do? What do I do when it cries?!"

James stood up, at a lost for what to do. Lily rose also and removed Harrison from her frantic husband. Looking into the crying face of her child, ripped at her heart. Her thoughts raced. What is it that babies need? Milk… comfort… dipper change… That's it! Bringing the child's butt to her face she smelled him. And immediately grimaced. Dipper change it was. But wait—

"James, we don't have any dippers or anything else Harrison will need!" Lily exclaimed.

James' eyes widened. "What do we do? Wait, isn't there a muggle convenience store just down the block?"

Lily's eyes lit up, before rushing into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and pencil.

James followed, confused.

Figuring out that she couldn't write and hold the fussy baby at the same time, she placed Harrison into James' arms. She quickly began to jot down a list of baby supplies.

James' nose scrunched up, disgusted by the smell of the dirty dipper. "Lily, what are you doing? This kid stinks!"

Lily rolled her eyes and tossed the list at her husband as she grabbed Harrison from him. "Go pick all that stuff up. Now. Hurry."

James fumbled for the paper, and rushed out the door, almost forgetting his shoes.

With James gone, the house was silent… Except for the screeching baby.

"Oh, baby. What am I to do with you?" she cooed.

Lily started to bounce and sway the bawling baby like she had seen other mothers do with cranky children. She also began cooing to the baby, trying to calm him down until James could get home.

…

…

"Am I a witch, or not!" exclaimed a frazzled Lily.

Shaking her head in disbelief at her folly, she grabbed a towel and quickly transfigured it into a dipper until she actually had one.

Grabbing some wetted paper towels Lily proceeded to change the dipper of her first child. She thanked Merlin that she had had some experience with children, due to babysitting during the summers.

With the baby now clean all she could do was play with him until James came back.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me for now, cutie." Harrison just snuggled into her hold. Lily's heart filled with warmth.

Lily traveled to the couch and cradled the little baby at she relaxed. This was worth it. Holding the baby gave Lily courage that everything truly would be okay. Her love seemed to grow more for this precious, little soul. She would protect him with everything she had, and more.

* * *

Once James got home and the two new parents organized the supplies, they collapsed onto the floor of Harrison's new room. Harrison laid on his back watching the dangling toys. Lily and James watched the child for a few moments before discussing what they would tell their friends at dinner.

"I still think we should break it to them easy. It is a serious situation." Lily bit her tongue and James gave a massive smile.

"You're right! It is a _Sirius_ situation!"

Lily slapped his arm. "You know what I meant!"

James pouted as he rubbed his arm. He sighed. "Fine, you're right. As usual."

"Of course I am."

James snorted. "Sure. Anyway, how are we going to tell them? What are we going to tell them?"

Lily paused in thought and stared towards the subject of their discussion. "Well, the second Remus smells Harrison's scent, he's going to know that Harrison is related to Sirius. Uh, how about we put Little Harry down for a nap—"

"—Harry?" James interrupted.

"Yeah, Harrison is a mouthful, and strange for a baby. We can use that for official things, but Harry just rolls off the tongue better."

James nodded in agreement, and urged her to continue where she left off.

"Like I was saying, we'll put him down for a nap, so the others don't see him and bring up questions we should have after explaining what's happened to them. Remus' curiosity will just have to wait."

James rubbed his chin as he thought about his wife's idea. "I like it. I say let's go with it."

"What time is it?" questioned Lily abruptly.

James paused before looking at his watch, "Uh, 3:58. Why?"

Lily shot up and raced out of the room and down the stairs shouting, "I need to make dinner! Watch Harry!"

James blinked at the speed of his wife's departure. He glance at Harry who was still playing with his toys and grinned, grabbing his wand.

"Harry, have you ever flown before?"

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Whoo hoo! Any comments, questions, or concerns? REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what people think!**


End file.
